El Verdadero Poder De Goten
by ShadowHS
Summary: goten se encontraba observando la batalla de vegeta y majin buu el sabia muy bien que vegeta perderia la vida si no lo ayudaba el tenía que ayudarlo y mostraria que tenia el poder para proteger a sus seres queridos
1. El Verdadero Poder De Goten

Hola Aquí ShadowHS Con una nueva historia de mi personaje favorito Goten Espero les guste

Goten se encontraba actualmente viendo la pelea de vegeta con majin buu viendo que este iba perdiendo estaba pensando si debería usar el ssj 3 que alcanzo en la habitación del tiempo este empezó a recordar como llego a esa fase

Flash back un año antes del torneo

Se podía ver a un niño de 6 años parado enfrente de una puerta pensando si entrar o no

"Mi hermano me contó que esta es la habitación del tiempo no se si entrar para sacar ese poder que a veces siento". Pensó goten mientras veía la puerta decidiendo si entrar o no

"Bien ya lo decidí entrare para liberar ese poder y hacerme más fuerte".Pensaria goten decidido

Este Entraría ala Habitación decidido a hacerse mas fuerte

Goten ya dentro empezaría con un entrenamiento como el que su hermano le contó cuando entró con papá este se transformaría en ssj y empezaría a lanzar golpes y hacer levantamientos con un solo dedo estaba un poco difícil la primera vez ya que la habitación tenia una gravedad diferente hasta que logro acostumbrarse

Así pasaron 2 meses en habitación en donde logro quitar el desgaste del ssj este se encontraba apretando los puños mientras elevaba su energía al máximo al sentir la energía que sintió la ultima vez este apretó mas los puños y dio un grito para sacar esa energía

Una gran luz segó todo y cuando termino se podía ver a goten con una mirada sería su cabello se erizo mas de lo que ya estaba y rayos salían de su alrededor

"Así que este es el poder que sentí me transforme en ssj 2 esto es genial así le ganare a trunks".Pensaría este feliz de que le pueda ganar a trunks

Este se iba a des transformar pero sintió una energía mas fuerte de su interior este iba a intentar sacarlo pero cayó al suelo de cansancio perdiendo el ssj 2

"Creo que debería controlar el ssj 2 antes de sacar ese poder que senti".Pensaría este con cansancio y caminando ala cama para descansar

Así pasando otros 2 meses donde domino el ssj 2 y preparándose para sacar la energía que sentía dentro de el

Este se encontraría de nuevo en el centro de la habitación este pasaría al ssj 2 y empezaría a subir su poder al máximo llegando al ssj 2 full poder este sintió de nuevo el poder y apretó los puños lanzando un gran grito su cabello empezó a crecer y sus cejas habían desaparecido al acabar se podia ver a goten su cabello era largo llegando hasta su espalda y su expresión era de esfuerzo al no poder controlar ese poder

Este cae al piso mientras su transformación desaparecía"Que sera esa transformación su poder era enorme".Pensaría este antes de caer inconsciente por el cansancio

Pasaría un mes y este había logrado mantener la transformación por media hora después de eso solo podría estar media hora en ssj 3 como lo había llamado

Goten estaría ya listo para salir para que así no se den cuenta de que estuvo en la habitación del tiempo este solo bajaría su energía y saldría volando del templo de dende este se agradecía que gohan le enseñara a ocultar su energía a volar y sentir energías

Fin del flash back

Desde ese entonces nadien sabe sobre sus transformación seguiría viendo la pelea de vegeta viendo que este estaba siendo golpeado por majin buu

"Tendré que usar el ssj 3 para acabar con majin buu antes de que mate a mas personas".Pensaría goten preocupado al ver que vegeta fue atrapado por una parte del cuerpo de majin buu

" Tenemos que ayudarlo!"Gritaría trunks viendo a su padre siendo aplastado por la masa rosada

"Si vamos rápido" Respondió goten a trunks

Goten le daría una patada en la cara a buu mandándolo a estrellarse con unas rocas mientras que trunks ayudaría a vegeta destruyendo la masa rosada así liberando a este

"Te encuentras bien papá?"Preguntaría trunks preocupado por su padre

"Si me encuentro bien hijo pero que hacen aquí".Pregunto viendo a trunks y a goten que estaba detrás de el en silencio viendo donde se estrelló majin buu

"Si sobre eso vinimos a ayudarte verdad goten?".Preguntaría trunks a su amigo pero este no recibió respuesta este lo miraría para ver que este tenia una mirada sería

"Goten te encuentras bi-".Este no terminaría ya que Goten lo golpearía en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente

"Señor vegeta".Hablaría goten con voz sería sorprendiendo a vegeta por ver la seriedad de este

"Que pasa mocoso".Pregunto vegeta todavía sorprendido de que goten dejara inconsciente a trunks de un golpe

"Llevate a trunks al templo de dende yo tengo un plan para eliminar a majin buu si no funciona iré al templo de dende".Habló goten viendo en la dirección de majin buu

"Estas loco mocoso si yo no pude derrotarlo por que crees que tu tienes oportunidad ".pregunto vegeta enojado por que el mocoso de su rival le diera órdenes

"No e usado todo mi poder yo también puedo ir a ssj 2 y tengo una transformación que supera a esta".Hablaría goten con voz sería mientras miraba a un vegeta sorprendido de que tenga una transformación más fuerte que el ssj 2

Vegeta lo pensaría unos momentos miro a goten y no noto ninguna mentira y su expresión seria le decía que hablaba en serió este gruñendo levantaría a trunks caminando hacia piccoro este paro "Sera mejor que vuelvas ya que si no tu madre y Bulma Me mataran mocoso".Gruño vegeta antes de irse

"Adivino que escuchaste todo".Preguntaría vegeta a piccoro que se encontraba viendo a goten

"Si lo escuche todo es la primera vez que veo a ese mocoso tan serió ".Diría piccoro con voz seria y mirando a vegeta que traía en el hombro a trunsk

"Sera mejor que no vayamos al templo antes de que majin buu vuelva a atacar".Le diría vegeta a piccoro mientras este tomaba vuelo al templo

Piccoro solo vería a goten"Vuelve sano mocoso".pensó este antes de seguir a vegeta

Goten sentiría la energía de vegeta y piccoro alejarse y suspirando de alivio al ver que ya estaban lejos este notaria que entre lo escombros saldría majin buu

"Tu fuiste el que me golpeo?".Pregunto buu enfadado por el golpe que le dieron para que liberara a vegeta este miro en la dirección donde se iban vegeta y piccoro y prepararía una energía para que se detuvieran

Goten al ver esto se transformaría en ssj 2 y dándole un poderoso golpe en la cara que lo mandaría a volar y estrellarse contra unas rocas

"Tu oponente ahora seré yo majin buu".Diría goten con voz sería

Majin buu solo volaría hasta estar enfrente de este"Te convertiré en chocolate!".Gritaría buu enfadado por el golpe

Goten solo reiría y ya sintiendo la energía de vegeta y piccoro lejos este apretaría los puños mientras la tierra debajo de este temblaba y las nubes eran empujadas por ráfagas de viento que salían de este

Vegeta y piccoro que ya habían llegado al templo al subir la velocidad al máximo para no alertar a buu si el plan de goten fallaba

"Que bien que llegaron vegeta piccoro".Hablaría bulma con alivio ya todos habían ido al templo ya que krillin les había dicho que fueran ahí para estar seguros y esperar a los demás que estaban peleando con majin buu

"Y mi bebe!".Gritaría chichi al no ver a goten y solo ver que estaba trunks inconsciente y temiendo lo peor

Piccoro iba hablar hasta que sintieron esa enorme energía que venía de la dirección donde estaba goten peleando con buu

"De quien rayos es esta enorme energía!".Preguntaría krillin en shock al sentir tal poder

"Así que ese mocoso hablaba en serió".Hablaría piccoro mirando en dirección donde estaba goten

"De que habla señor piccoro".preguntaría dende tratando de no caer ya que la tierra estaba temblando

"Esa energía es de goten".Hablo por fin vegeta mirando en dirección de la batalla

"Como que de goten esta peleando solo con ese monstruo! ".Gritaría chichi aterrada de que su bebé este peleando con majin buu

Piccoro iba a hablar pero no pudo ya que la tierra empezó a temblar más fuerte mientras que la energía de goten empezaba a crecer a niveles casi imposibles

Mientras con goten

Este estaba aparentando los puños mientras gritaba su cabello empezó a crecer su cejas desaparecieron y una gran luz segó a buu cuando se disipo se podía ver a goten con el cabello hasta la espalda y rayos salian alrededor de este la tierra había dejado de temblar y las nubes volvían ala normalidad una gran energía salia de goten y todos los guerreros z podían sentirlo desde el templo su poder era monstruoso la pregunta era si iba a poder ganar

"Eres la primera persona que ve esta fase este es el ssj 3 perdón si tarde ya que no controlo esta fase todavia".Habló goten con voz sería

Mientras en templo

"Este poder es enorme supera con facilidad al ssj 2".Diría vegeta en shock por el poder del hijo de su rival

"Con cuerdo con vegeta el poder de goten es enorme el lograra vencer a majin buu verdad piccoro".Estaría de acuerdo Krillin y le preguntaría a piccolo

"No estoy seguro si podrá ganar solo queda esperar a ver que sucede".Hablaría piccoro seriamente y esperando que Goten pudiera ganar

En eso aparecería goku con la Te le transportación y sorprendiéndose al ver a vegeta ahí

"Si tu estas aquí vegeta de quien es esta enorme energia".Preguntaría goku confundido al no saber de quien era la energia

"Hasta que por fin llegas kakaroto la energía que sientes es de tu hijo goten que esta peleando contra majin buu".Gruño vegeta enojado por tener que irse y dejar al hijo de su rival

"Ehh ese poder es de goten por que no lo estas ayudando!".Gritaría goku sorprendido y preocupado por Goten que estaba peleando con buu

Vegeta gruño frustrado por no poder hacer nada piccoro explico por que no ayudaron

"Así que eso paso si veo que la energía de goten baja mucho iré a por el con la te le transportación".Habló goku mirando en la dirección de la batalla preocupado por su hijo que apenas pudo conocer hoy

En eso empieza a despertar trunks que miraba a todos lados confundido vio a su papá y su mama este se levantó y camino hacia ellos

'Papá y goten donde esta?".Pregunto trunks al ver que se encontraban todos menos gohan y goten

Vegeta lo miro antes de volver su mirada al lugar de la batalla"Sientes esa energía?".Hablo vegeta seriamente

Trunks empezó a sentir las energías hasta que sintió la energía de majin buu y otra energía que era enorme sorprendido contesto"Si siento esa energía de quien es?".Pregunto trunks sorprendido por tal energia

"Esa energía es de goten se quedó a pelear contra majin buu mientras nosotros escapábamos".Así explicándole todo a un trunks en shock

"Que! Iré a ayudarlo no podrá solo!." Grito trunks pero fue detenido por vegeta

"Solo serás un estorbo trunks goten supero por mucho al ssj 2 tu solo puedes ir al ssj 1".Hablo Vegeta seriamente Trunks solo gruño y vio en dirección de la batalla esperando que su mejor amigo este bien

Mientras con goten

Goten solo miraba a buu antes que este apareciera enfrente de este dandole una patada en la cara y agarrándolo de la antena y golpeando con repetidas patadas este empezó a dar vueltas y mandarlo a estrellar contra unas rocas y disparo varias ráfagas de energía en dirección a majin buu creando una gran capa de humo

Majin buu salio de los escombros mientras que de este salia vapor ya que estaba enfadado se lanzo a golpear a goten este esquivaba cuanto golpe podia pero en un descuido buu lo mando de un golpe en la cara alas rocas y mando unas ráfagas de energía con intención de matarlo

Goten se cubrió de las ráfagas de buu "Miarda es muy fuerte y se me acaba el tiempo tendré que terminarlo ahora y huir o si no me matara".Goten pensó preocupado por el tiempo que le quedaba de la transformación así que este se lanzo contra majin buu

Sin dejarlo que reaccionara majin buu goten le dio varias patadas y golpes a majin buu para debilitarlo lo mas que pudiera goten agarro la antena de buu y empezó a dar vueltas y mandarlo al cielo este puso sus manos en su característica técnica enseñada por su hermano

"Kamehameha!".Grito goten mandando la técnica a majin buu para así acabarlo

Goten deja caer la transformación y empezó a volar lejos pero en ese momento apareció goku alado de este

"Rápido dame la mano"Gritaria goku mirando a su hijo que estaba muy dañado le faltaba la parte de arriba de su gi solo dejándolo con su camisa manga larga azul

Goten tomo la mano de este desapareciendo del lugar

En el templo

Goku y goten aparecerían en el templo de dende goten cayó al suelo jadeando un poco mientras que goku solo suspiraría de alivio al ver que su hijo estaba bien

"Goten!"Gritarian todos y chichi lanzándose a abrazar a su bebé

"Ah duele mamá ".se quejo de dolor goten por las heridas que le dejo majin buu

"Que estabas pensando cuando te decidiste luchar solo contra ese monstruo!".Grito chichi enojada con goten por ponerse en riesgo y un poco asustada de que majin buu matara a goten ya que era lo único que le quedaba en ese momento ya que goku le contó a todos que majin buu mato a gohan

"Lo siento mamá si no hacia algo buu hubiera matado a vegeta y no quería que trunks perdiera a su padre".Respondió goten triste

Chichi solo suspiro y abrazo a goten sorprendiendo a este"Solo por favor ten mas cuidado no soportaría perderte a ti también".Hablo chichi mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Goten solo devolvería el abrazó así estarían por un minuto hasta que se separaro goten se lavantaria con un poco de esfuerzo se encontraba cansado ya que era la primera vez que usaba el ssj 3 en una batalla

"Goten como es que superaste el poder del ssj 2?".Pregunto vegeta queriendo saber que hizo este para superar al ssj 2

"Bien como explico esto un año antes de que el torneo empezara cuando me transforme en ssj por primera vez sentí un poder dentro de mi mientras entrenaba con gohan y me enseñaba a volar y sentir la energía y esconderla sentía ese poder siempre que me transformaba".Este paro para ver si todo entendían vio que todos entendían y siguio

"Cada vez que sentía este poder quería liberarlo pero no podia cerca de casa ya que destruiría todo así fui ala habitación del tiempo que me contó gohan que es donde entrenaron para vencer a cell estuve 5 meses dentro para poder controlar mi poder y así desbloqueando el ss full poder y consiguiendo una nueva transformación el ssj 3".Termino de explicar goten a todos que estaban sorprendidos que en 5 meses lograra todo eso podían decir que goten era un prodigio

"Wow entonces eres mas fuerte que yo goten".Hablo trunks rompiendo el silencio

"Jajaja creo que si".Hablaría goten mientras se ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza sonriendo como su padre

"Entonces por que te dejaste derrotar en el torneo goten!"Grito trunks enojado con goten por que no peleara en serió

Goten respondería un poco nervioso"Bueno es que si peleaba con todo mi poder hubiéramos destruido todo y no quería que eso sucediera jeje".Respondería goten un poco nervioso

"Creo que no deberían pelear por eso ya tenemos algunos problemas aparentemente majin buu sigue vivo".avisaría piccolo dejando a goten en shock ya que había usado casi todo su poder en ese ataque

"Como puede seguir vivo le di con mi ataque mas fuerte!".Goten preguntaría en shock mientras que los otros estarían preocupados por la noticia de que majin bu seguía vivo

"Majin buu se volvió a reconstruir después de tu ataque no lograste desintegrarlo por completo y por eso sigue vivo"Explico piccoro

Goten soltaría un gruñido molesto de que buu siga vivo mientras que goku y vegeta pensaban en una solución para eliminar a majin vegeta tendría una idea para poder vencerlo

"Y si usamos la habitación del tiempo kakaroto?".Preguntaría vegeta mientras que los otros le ponían atención

Goku lo pensaría antes de asentir era la única forma de eliminar a majin buu y esa seria volverse mas fuertes"Esa es una buena idea vegeta".goku dijo mientras chocaba su puño con su mano preparado para que entrenaran pero se acordaría de algo y eso era que estaba muerto y si entraba perdería el tiempo que le quedaba

"Pero yo no podre entrar ya que sigo estando muerto pero les puedo enseñar la fusión y a ti goten te puedo mostrar el kaioken y la te le transportación".Terminaría goku de hablar

"La fusión?".

Aquí termina el primer capítulo espero les guste esta historia se despide ShadowHS


	2. Chapter 2

***No soy dueño de dragón ball ni de ninguno de sus personajes todo el crédito a su respectivo creador***

"La fusión?" Preguntó goten viendo confundído a su padre

Goku solo sonrió mientras explicaba lo que era la fusión todos estaban sorprendidos por tal técnica

"Bien ahora que todo esta explicado hay que-" Goku fue interrumpido

"Escuchar mi dulce voz terrícolas yo soy el fabuloso mago mi nombre es babidi."la voz de babidi resonó en todo el lugar

Todos empezaron a buscar de donde venia la voz pero fue inútil al ver que no había nadien además de ellos

" Calma calma no traten de encontrarme ya que estoy comunicándome telepáticamente con ustedes jajajaja"Resonó la voz de babidi de nuevo

"Que esta tratando de hacer ese maldito" Gruño vegeta se notaba la ira en su voz

"Disculpe por molestarlos ya que se encuentran viviendo pacíficamente en sus hogares , hoy no fue mi día de suerte estoy buscando a una persona que me dio una paliza estoy hablando de un tonto que me dejo muy mal, en este momento lo estoy buscando" resonó la voz de babidi

La gente estaba asustada por la voz que estaban escuchando provocando pánico en varios lugares

"Cierren sus ojos para que puedan ver la imagen de la persona que estoy buscando" volvió a resonar la voz de babidi

Todos en el templo cerraron los ojos y se sorprendieron al ver una imagen de goten

"Esta es ala persona que estoy buscando si tienen información de el solo cierren los ojos y piensen en comunicarse conmigo" Fue lo ultimo que se escucho de babidi

Todos en el templo de kami estaban en shock al ver que buscaban a goten este solo gruño con molestia al ver que babidi estaba creando pánico

* * *

 **Planeta supremo**

Gohan actualmente se encontraba despertando estaba algo desorientado al principió pero logro levantarse

"¿Donde estoy?" Fue el pensamiento de Gohan mientras veía a todos lados buscando a alguien

"Veo que ya despertaste Gohan" Gohan al escuchar esa voz voltio rápidamente solo para ver sorprendido que el hablo fue el supremo kaoisama y alado de este se encontraba su ayudante kibito

Gohan que solo estaba mas confundido solo hizo la pregunta que tenia en mente

"Donde estamos supremo kaiosama?" fue la pregunto de gohan mientras veía a alrededor

"Este es el planeta supremo gohan es donde habitaban los demás kaios antes de morir a manos de majin buu" Explico shin mientras miraba a Gohan seriamente

"Y que hacemos aquí supremo kaiosama" Pregunto gohan confundido de porque lo trajeron a este planeta

"Te trajimos gohan por quiero que derrotes a majin buu con la espada z" respondió shin con una mirada sería

"¿Espada z?" Pregunto gohan confundido

"Si la espada z es una espada legendaria que dará al portador un increíble poder" Respondió shin ala pregunta de gohan

Gohan solo quedo en silencio pensando en todo lo que a ocurrido desde el torneo y el despertar de buu

"Bien entrenaré con la espada z para poder eliminar a majin buu de una vez por todas" dio su respuesta gohan mientras que shin solo sonreía al ver que todavía había salvación para el universo

"Supremo kaio no cree que esta dándole mucho crédito recuerde que es un humano ni siquiera los otros supremos kaio lograron sacar la espada z!" Exclamo kibito con un seño fruncido

"Tranquilo kibito yo tengo fee en que gohan lograra sacar la espada z " Tranquilizo shin mientras seguía sonriendo

"EH pero antes de ir a por la espada z podría darme algo para cambiarme?" Pregunto gohan nervioso al ver que solo traía su traje que estaba todo destruido

Kibito se acerco a gohan y puso una mano en la cabeza de este, un brillo cubrió a gohan antes que desapareciera dejando ver a gohan con ropa similar ala de kibito y shin

"Bien así esta mejor podemos empezar" Exclamo gohan emocionado

"Bien vamos esta lejos de aquí tardaremos un poco" Hablo shin con voz tranquila

Shin empezó a flotar y salio disparado hacia la ubicación de la espada z con Gohan y kibito detrás siguiéndolo

"Cierto supremo kaio que a pasado en la tierra después de que quede inconsciente?" pregunto gohan la preocupación en su tono

Shin iba a responderle pero fue interrumpido por una enorme energía que venía de la tierra*Goten usando el ssj3*los tres quedaron inmóviles sintiendo la enorme energía que venia de la tierra

Después de unos minutos la energía desapareció mientras gohan pensaba en la energía que sintió ya que se le hacia muy familiar

* * *

 **Templo de kami**

Todos en el templo estaban en silencio pensando en las palabras de babidi

Goten empezó a ver a todos en el templo viendo que estaban todos menos su hermano gohan

Goten dirigió su mirada a su padre"Papá donde esta gohan"Pregunto goten preocupación en su voz

Goku solo miro a goten con culpa y odio en su voz contestó

"Gohan este muerto majin buu lo asesino" Declaro goku dejando en shock a goten

Goten estaba mirando el suelo mientras apretataba los puños con ira apenas contenida

Goku al ver a su hijo así solo se acerco a el y se agachó a su altura poniendo una mano encima de su cabeza

"Pero tranquilo goten recuerda que todavía tienen las esferas del dragón para revivir a gohan" Declaro goku de forma tranquilizadora logrando calmar un poco a goten

Goten iba a hablar pero de nuevo empezó a escucharse la voz de babidi

"Jajaja hola de nuevo humanos miren esta vez nos encontramos en una ciudad mas grande y este lugar desaparecerá por completo" Declaro la voz de babidi

"Que esta pensando hacer ese maldito" Goten pregunto con ira mientras tenía los ojos cerrados viendo a babidi y majin buu enfrente de la ciudad

"Pero claro si no aparece goten jajajaja" Río babidi maliciosamente

La gente de la ciudad solo empezó a huir del lugar creando pánico en la ciudad

Babidi solo río más fuerte al ver como gritaban las personas

"Que mal parece que tendré que aumentar el numero de víctimas al ver que no llegan más mensajes de ustedes bueno tendré que convertirlos a todos en caramelos" Hablo babidi mientras veía alas personas huir lejos de ahi

Goten solo apretaba los puños con fuerza al no poder hacer nada para salvar a esas personas que iban a morir

"Bien majin buu convierte a estos terrícolas es chocolate un cometemos jajaja" grito babidi mientras majin buu solo se lamia los labios al tener oportunidad de comer

Los guerreros z veían con impotencia como majin buu empezaba a usar su magia para convertir a todos en la ciudad en chocolate

 **Espero que les haiga gustado este capitulo *Agregue excusa barata aquí xD* Se despide shadowHS**


End file.
